


Reflection

by LetsGoKazeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mimo is a sweet bean as always, Other, REMEMBER THE FUTURE SPOILERS, RTF AU, Short Story, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/LetsGoKazeo
Summary: In which Gladion must explain the concept of death to little Mimo.





	Reflection

“You know, Mimo,” said Gladion as he walked along the boardwalk with Mimo, “you really remind me of Lillie.”

“Who’s Lillie?”

Gladion sighed, trying his best not to seem sad. “Lillie was my sister.”

“You have a sister?” Mimo chirped.

“Not anymore.”

“Huh?” Mimo looked up at him. “Lillie’s... not your sister anymore?”

“No.” Gladion’s eyes went dull. “I don’t think you’d understand... She... How do I explain this to you...” He took a deep breath. “Lillie’s dead.”

“Dead?” Mimo tilted her head. “What’s dead?”

“She’s gone.” He tried his best not to cry. “And she’s not coming back. Ever.”

“Ever?”

“Never.” Tears came to his eyes. “Her body doesn’t work anymore. She can’t walk or breathe or play. That’s what it’s like when someone dies.” He did his best to keep himself from crying. “Lillie had a long life ahead of her. She didn’t deserve to be murdered.”

“What’s murdered?”

Gladion sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy to explain. “You see, Mimo... A lot of people die when they’re old and sick and their bodies just can’t keep working. Lillie wasn’t old. She was only ten. Someone chose to make her die. That person is pure evil, and will definitely get caught if he hasn’t been already. Very few people are that evil, and your brother and me will make sure people like that come nowhere near you.” He looked to the sky. “But I know that Lillie is no longer in pain, and that she will never grow old.”

They sat together on the dock and looked down into the water, and for a second Gladion thought he could see Lillie’s reflection in the water, sitting between his and Mimo’s.


End file.
